The Return
by VampireSlayer1997
Summary: It's been 4 months since Buffy's died and a new threat has arrived in Sunnnydale. It's up to one person to stop them!


"Buffy Returns"  
  
Written by Me!  
  
Title card 4 months later.  
  
Outside Sunnydale graveyard night.  
  
We slowly zoom in on Buffy's gave. It looks the same as it was when we last saw it. We see a cigerette get thrown right in front of the headstone and we now see 2 vampires standing in front of it.  
  
Vampire#1: Hehehe, aint life great? No slayer, no new one will be called, cause she already died and the other one's in jail.  
  
Vampire#2: Yep, life is sweet.  
  
Both vampires are standing around.  
  
Vampire#1: I still say I could have taken her on.  
  
Vampire#2: Yah right!  
  
Vampire#1 gets angry and lifts up vampire#2 by the collar.  
  
Vampire: Oh yah!?  
  
Spike walks up to them with a smile on his face.  
  
Spike: Now, now, play nice.  
  
Vampire#1 puts vampire#2 down.  
  
Vampire#1: Who are you?!  
  
Spike: Names Spike. I was wondering, what were you saying about that girl?  
  
Vampire#1: We were saying how much of a skank she was, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Spike: Oh... Realy?  
  
Spikes smile fades as he vamps out.  
  
Spike throws a punch to vampire#1.  
  
Vampire#2: What the? Now I know you, you hate your kind!  
  
Spike kicks vampire#2 in the legs and pulls out a stake and stakes vampire#1 as he goes to punch Spike back. The vampire turns to dust.  
  
Spike: I'll tell you what, run.  
  
Vampire#2: We'll get you for this!  
  
Vampire#2 begins to run and Spike starts to walk away, but suddenly, he quickly turns around and throws the stake right at vampire#2 and hits him right in the heart. He turns to dust and Spike walks up to Buffy's grave.  
  
Spike: No one talks that way about you...  
  
Spike wraps a cloth around his palm and reaches into his pocket to get a silver cross and he places it right on top of the headstone.  
  
Spike walks away into the night.  
  
We look back at Buffy's headstone.  
  
Intro opening them.  
  
Inside magic box night.  
  
Spike enters the magic box and no one's around.  
  
Spike: Hello?  
  
Giles comes out from behind the counter.  
  
Giles: Back already?  
  
Spike: Yah, slow night.  
  
Giles: Anything new?  
  
Spike: Just some vamps by Buffy's grave again. But, one of them said "We'll get you!" Think it means anything?  
  
Giles: He might have just been talking about vampires in general, but it's something to look into.... I want you to know that we all apreciate you staying and helping.....   
  
Spike: Yah, just remember that I'm evil.  
  
Giles: Well, I wasn't planing on asking you over for dinner, I was just saying...  
  
Spike: Could you be the dinner?  
  
Giles gives Spike a look as Anya comes from the back.  
  
Anya: Are you two fighting again? It's bad enough Buffy's gone, the last thing we need is you two bickering, again!  
  
Giles: He started...  
  
Anya: I don't care!  
  
As Anya is facing Giles, Spike makes funny faces at Giles.  
  
Giles: He just!  
  
Anya: I said I don't care!  
  
Spike continues.  
  
Giles: He just did it again!  
  
Spike: (laughing slightly) Did what?  
  
Suddenly, Buffy's stake, Mr. Pointy falls from a shelf behind Giles. Giles walks over and picks it up.  
  
Giles: Um, let's... Let's call it a night.  
  
Spike:Yah...  
  
Anya: Right, I'll um, I'll um close up the shop.  
  
They all walk away.  
  
Xander 's apartment night.  
  
Dawn is laying in bed looking out the window at the moon as Xander comes in.  
  
Xander: Alright, time to put the lights off.  
  
Dawn: No...  
  
Xander sits at the foot of the bed.  
  
Xander: Look, I know it's hard.  
  
Dawn begins to cry and she turns her head away from him.  
  
Xander: I'll, um, leave the light on...  
  
Xander walks out of the bedroom and closes the door.  
  
Dawn begins to cry very hard into her pillow so no one hears, but Xander can hear.  
  
Xander: It'll get better...  
  
Xander walks away from her door.  
  
Inside Willow and Tara's dorm room night.  
  
Willow and tara are laying in bed.  
  
Willow: Anything interesting happen today?  
  
Tara: Professor Klien tripped and fell.  
  
Willow laughs and Tara laughs as willow does.  
  
Willow: I wish things were like they used to be...  
  
Tara: Meto.  
  
Willow: There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about.  
  
Tara: What?  
  
Willow: Remember the book Dawn took to try to bring Joyce back?  
  
Tara: Yah.  
  
Willow: There's a hidden spell in it.  
  
Tara: Hidden?  
  
Willow gets up and gets the book of the shelf and Tara follows.  
  
Willow: I don't think anyone even knew it was there.  
  
Willow holds a page up to the light and we see a spell hidden under the page.  
  
Tara: Oh my God... Does, does that say what I think it...  
  
Willow: Yah... I think we can do it.  
  
Tara: Willow, something like this is...  
  
Willow: I know, but, it could work  
  
Tara: Ok, but...   
  
Willow: Let's get some sleep, we''l talk to Giles about it in the morning.  
  
Tara smiles.  
  
Tara: Ok.  
  
Inside magic box day.  
  
Everyone is at the magic box sitting at the table, except Dawn. Everyone seems to be thinking very hard.  
  
Giles: Um, what if it doesn't work?  
  
Willow: It doesn't say.  
  
Xander: Willow, I don't know.  
  
Anya: Well, If it could bring her back, I say we do it.  
  
Spike: Meto, I say we do it.  
  
Dawn walks in.  
  
Tara: How should we...  
  
Giles: I'll tell her.  
  
Xander: Hey, how was school.  
  
Dawn: It was ok.  
  
Giles: Dawn, we need to talk.  
  
Dawn: What about?  
  
Dawn sits down.  
  
GIles: We, um... We may have found something that can bring back Buffy.  
  
Dawn: What?  
  
Willow: Well, there's a hidden spell under a page in the book you took to try to bring back mom.  
  
Dawn: You mean we could bring back mom also?  
  
Tara: Actually no... The spell can only be used once and it could only be used on slayers.  
  
Giles: I know this is all hard for you.  
  
Dawn: Do it!  
  
Giles: Are you sure?  
  
Dawn: Bring back Buffy, bring back my sister.  
  
Graveyard night.  
  
Everyone is walking to Buffy's grave. Spike has candles and a flashlight. They reach the grave.  
  
Spike: Ok, how do we do this?  
  
Willow: Tara and me have to hold hands and say the spell. Dawn, you have to hold the blue candle, cause your're the closest to her.  
  
Dawn lights the candle and kneels down in front of the headstone. Willow and Tara kneel down and hold hands in front of Dawn.  
  
Willow: Ok, ready?  
  
Dawn: Yah...  
  
Tara: Ok, here we go.  
  
Willow looks down at the book.  
  
Willow: Ni amboo, lee ni, ni sin tae. We ask the power of life to grant us this wish. Bring back the dead!  
  
Lighting begins to start.  
  
Willow: Ni amboo, lee ni, ni sin tae. We ask the power of earth, air, fire and water grant us this wish. Bring back the dead!  
  
Ths lighting begins to get very stong and windy.  
  
Willow: WE ASK THE POWER OF EARTH, AIR, FIRE AND WATER. BRING BACK THE DEAD!  
  
The lighting gets very violent and strikes Buffy's headstone. Everyone jumps for cover. Suddenly, a huge demon appears.  
  
Demon: Who dares use this spell?!  
  
Willow: Me!  
  
Demon: This spell can only be used once!  
  
Tara: We know...  
  
Demon: Then you should know that it was already used!  
  
Dawn looks very, very upset  
  
Willow: NO, WHEN!?  
  
Demon: In the year 1456! Now, do not attempt this spell again, or I will return with rage!  
  
The demon vanishes in the air. Everyone looks very upset. Dawn begins to cry, as Giles goes to hold her. It begins to rain.  
  
Spike: I can't believe it...  
  
Willow: Dawn, I'm sorry...  
  
Anya: We better get inside!  
  
Everyone runs off to get inside from the rain. We slowly zoom in on Buffy's grave.  
  
Inside bar night.  
  
Spike is sitting at the bar having a drink.  
  
Bartender: Bad night?  
  
Spike: You have no idea...  
  
Bartender: You lost someone close to you, huh?  
  
Spike: Yah...  
  
Bartender: It gets better.  
  
Spike: Not this time... Buffy was special.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the bar slams open.  
  
Spike: What the...  
  
We see 3 huge vampires dressed all in leather.  
  
Vampire#1: Hmm... I can smell fear.  
  
Bartender: We're not gonna have this in here!  
  
Vampire#2: Did he say you could speak?  
  
Vampire#1: You!  
  
Spike: Me?  
  
Vampire#1: You killed 2 of my men last night!  
  
Spike: Oh, no! Oh, no! Not me, no way.  
  
Vampire#1: Then who was it?  
  
Spike: Well, it was Bob Barker.  
  
Vampire#1: You think I'm stupid!?  
  
Spike: OH, NO! NO WAY! (to himself) I've gotta start thinking of someone else!  
  
Vampire#1: Enough talk, come outside and let's settle this!  
  
Spike: Oh, great.  
  
Spike takes one last drink and walks outside. Outside is a gang of vampires on motorcycles.  
  
Spike: Well, you're hells angel's. That's for sure.  
  
Vampire#1: We fight!  
  
Spike: Oh, right.  
  
Vampire#1 runs to punch Spike in the face but Spike ducks.  
  
Vampire#1: RAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Spike sees a bike with no one on it.  
  
Spike: Sorry, gotta run!  
  
Spike runs and hops onto the bike and quickly zooms off.  
  
Vampire#2: NO, HE'S GETTING AWAY!  
  
Vampire#1: Don't worry, we know where he lives!  
  
Spike arrives at his crypt and he parks the bike behind some bushes.  
  
Spike: Looks like I got a new toy.  
  
Inside the magic box night.  
  
Everyone is sitting around the table discussing what happend.  
  
Willow: Dawn, I'm sorry...  
  
Dawn: It's ok... It wasn't meant to be.  
  
Xander: We'll always have each other and that's all that counts.  
  
Giles: Who was the spell used on?  
  
Tara: What?  
  
Giles: He said the spell was used in 1456. There's no record of that ever happening.  
  
Willow smiles.  
  
Willow: I guess they made a typo in the history books.  
  
Giles smiles.  
  
Giles: Yes, perhaps.  
  
Anya: We should get Dawn home, school night.  
  
Xander: Yah...  
  
Willow: Again, Dawn, I'm...  
  
Dawn: Willow, it's ok.  
  
Xander, Anya and Dawn leave. As they walk outside the vampire gang is driving through the streets.  
  
Xander: What the hell?  
  
The gang starts throwing bottles with rags in them with fire lit to them through the store windows and through car windows. Everyone on the streets are running for cover. The gang moves closer and stops right in front of the magic box.  
  
Anya: WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
Anya, Willow and Dawn run back inside.  
  
Xander: EVERYONE DUCK!  
  
Suddenly, a bottle gets thrown right through the window. Willow uses her powers a throws it right back at them.  
  
Giles: WILLOW, CAN YOU PUT OF A FIELD!?  
  
Willow is reading through pages in a book.  
  
Willow: WORKING ON IT!  
  
The gang throws 3 more bottles in. Tara uses her powers to throw them back at them. Willow has found the page and she does the spell. The force filed is up and is holding the vampire back.  
  
Everyone gets up and walks over to the window.  
  
Dawn: What do you want?  
  
Vampire#1: We want the one you call Spike!  
  
Giles: Oh dear, I should have known.  
  
Vampire#1: If you don't send him out, this whole town will be destroyed!  
  
We see vampires destroying everything, evrywhere.  
  
Willow: Tara, I could stop them, but..  
  
Tara: No, you can't! The more you use those powers the more the evil tries to take control of you!  
  
Giles: What do we do?  
  
Xander: We have to find Spike.  
  
Dawn: Buffy, we need you...  
  
The vampires continue to destroy everything as Willow, Giles and everyone look on.  
  
Inside Spike's crypt night.  
  
Spike is watching "Port Charles" on the VCR.  
  
Spike: Hmm, that looks oddly familular.  
  
There's a knock on the door. Spike grabs a stake and slowly walks to the door. He opens it and it's a demon he knows.  
  
Spike: Oh, you.  
  
Demon: Spike, there's trouble in town. A gang of vampires is destroying everthing! They said they want you or they won't stop!  
  
Spike: Damn, alright, I'll go.  
  
Spike gets on the bike and zooms off  
  
Outside the magic box night.  
  
Vampire#1: Tell us where he is, now!  
  
Spike pulls up on the bike.  
  
Spike: I'm here!  
  
Vampire#1: Let's setlle this, once and for all!  
p  
Spike thows a punch at him, but he msses. Vampire#1 throws a punch at Spike head and knocks him down.  
  
Spike: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Vampire#1 walks up to Spike laying on the ground. Spike quickly gets up and is vamped out now.  
  
Spike: Ok, no more mr. nice guy!  
  
Spike punches him in the face the stomach anf the legs. Vampire#1 falls to the ground. Spike pulls out a stake and goes to stake him, but a vampire from behind stops him.  
  
Vampire#2: HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Spike takes the stake and stakes vampire#2.  
  
Spike: You were saying?  
  
Vampire#2: Oh, bloody hell...  
  
He turns to dust. Vampire#1 gets up. Spike runs and goes to stake him, but he catches the stake and grabs Spike by the neck.  
  
Vampire#1: Why, tell me why you help these humans!  
  
Spike: You wouldn't understand!  
  
Vampire#1: Throws Spike to the wall.  
  
Vampire#1: Got that right, hmm.  
  
Vampire#1 runs to Spike to kill him, but he trips and falls right into a broken crate. The crate stakes him right in the heart.  
  
Vampire#1: Oh, now this is embarrassing!  
  
He turns to dust.  
  
Spike gets up and goes to run into the magic box, but he can't cause of the force field.  
  
Spike: Willow, it's me!  
  
Willow brakes the spell and Spike runs in. Willow quickly does the spell again.  
  
Willow: Are you ok?  
  
Spike: Yah, I got him!  
  
Xander: What? You didn't get anything. He fell on a stake!  
  
Spike: What's your point?  
  
Another vampire walks up to the forcefield.  
  
Vampire#1: You killed our leader! You and this town will now suffer the consequences!  
  
Giles: Now, you wait a minute. It's been settled!  
  
Vampire#1: We don't think so!  
  
Dawn: Oh, no!  
  
Tara: What are we gonna do?  
  
Spike: There's only one person that can save us now.  
  
Graveyard night.  
  
We quickly zoom in on Buffy's grave. The ground begins to shake and it gets very windy. something comes up from under the ground, it's, it's IT'S a mole. The mole runs off. It begins to get very windy again. Red lightning begins to form in the sky, along with black clouds. The ground begins to shake again. Birds fly off in fear. The red lightning stikes the ground where Buffy is burried and continues to hit it for quite some time. The clouds go away and the lightning as well. We slowly zoom in on Buffy's grave and see nothing. Suddenly, dirt begins to rise and Buffy's hand rips out from the ground and places itself on the ground. Another hand rips out and places itself on the the ground. Slowly we see Buffy come out from the ground. As she comes up we don't see her face. She is covered in dirt and just stands there. We hear the screams from the destruction in downtown sunnydale. We see Buffy's hands in front of her looking weak. As she hears the screams they suddenly, turn to fists and she runs off.  
  
Outside the magic box night.  
  
Vampire#1: HAHAHAHAHAH!!!   
  
Back to inside the magic box.  
  
Spike: We have to do somerthing.  
  
Giles: 7 against 40 aren't exactly good odds. Wouldn't you agree?  
  
Dawn: Willow, can't you use your powers?  
  
Willow: Dawn, I can't. When I used those powers on Glory I was angry. Those powers are evil and I can't use them.  
  
Tara: Alright, I have a plan.  
  
Anya: Does it involve going outside?  
  
Tara: Yes.  
  
Anya: Count me out!  
  
Tara: HEY!  
  
Giles: Alright, here's what we're gonna do...  
  
Back to outside the magic box.  
  
The vampires continue to destroy everything.  
  
Vampire#1: Oh, this is sweet.  
  
Suddenly, we see Buffy in the shadows walking slowly up to the vampires. We don't see her face.  
  
Vampire#1: Who are you!  
  
Without saying anything, Buffy runs from the shadows. We now see her face and no, she's not a vampire.  
  
Buffy grabs a piece of wood and quickly stakes 2 vamps.  
  
Vampire#1: Wait, it's you! You're dead!  
  
Vampire#1 look at Buffy for 5 seconds and then quickly runs like hell!  
  
Buffy has a blank look on her face, as if she has no soul. There are about 25 vampires walking up to her. By now the whole town is nearly destroyed. Buffy slowly walks up to them. Buffy gazes at them.  
  
Back to inside the magic box.  
  
Giles: Ok, Willow, loose the field.  
  
Willow: Wait, why's it so quiet?  
  
Xander: What's going on?  
  
Spike: Maybe they left?  
  
Anya: Yah, that's what happend! We don't have to go outside. So, we should go back to hiding!  
  
Dawn: No, wait....  
  
Dawn walks up to the window. Everyone follows.  
  
Dawn: They're just standing around.  
  
Willow: Wait, who's that?  
  
Xander: That looks almost like...  
  
Giles: Oh my God.  
  
Willow: It's Faith!  
  
Xander: Wait, she's good now, right?  
  
Giles: That doesn't look like Faith. It's too dark. I can't see.  
  
Back to outside the magic box.  
  
Buffy runs to the vampires and quicky stakes one. 3 more run up to her. Buffy quickly stakes them like nothing, even before they're able throw a punch. 5 more vampires run up. Buffy punchs one in the head the other in the stomach and stakes 2 quickly. Buffy stakes the other 2. 10 more vampires run up to Buffy.  
Buffy throws a punch at one, kicks another and does a backflip kick at another. She quicky stakes 4. The other 6 begin to run up to her but stop.  
  
Vampire#1: Let's get out of here!  
  
Buffy stands there for a second and quickly picks up 6 pieces of wood and throws every piece into the air. We see all 6 vampires fall to the ground and turn to dust.  
  
Back to inside the magic box.  
  
Giles: I think she got them.  
  
Xander: Willow, open the force field.  
  
Willow opens the field and they all slowly walk out and look at the destruction.  
  
Xander: Where is she?  
  
Willow: They're all gone.  
  
Dawn: My God, look at everything.  
  
Giles: Who was that?  
  
Someone comes up behind everyone. Xander hears it and they all quickly turn around. They see Buffy. Everyone is is in shock and does not know what to say. Buffy's motionless face slowly turns to tears.  
  
Dawn: (crying) Bu, bu, buffy?  
  
Buffy kneels down and closes her eyes. She begins to cry very hard now. Everyone else is still in shock, but now crying. Dawn runs up to Buffy and hugs her tightly.  
  
Dawn: (crying) You, you came back. I knew you'de come back...  
  
Buffy: (crying) I'll never leave any of you...  
  
Everyone starts to hug and crys. The fire department arrive and begin to put out the fires.  
  
Inside the magic box.  
  
Everyone is sitting around the table. Buffy has a blanket around her and is drinking a cup of tea.  
  
Willow: I don't know how this is possible. Buffy, we tried to bring you back, but it diden't work.  
  
Buffy: It's ok. I'm back. That's all that matters...... Where's Spike? Has he been?  
  
Giles: Oh, he's ok. He's here.  
  
Buffy walks up to Spike and hugs him.  
  
Spike: So, does this mean you lo....  
  
Buffy: Don't!  
  
Spike: Sorry.  
  
Buffy: Thank you...  
  
Spike: You scoobys are apart of Buffy and whatever is apart of Buffy I'll protect.  
  
Xander: Even me?  
  
Spike: No, not you.  
  
Xander and Spike exchange evil looks.  
  
Buffy: Boys!  
  
Xander: Sorry...  
  
Spike: Meto.  
  
Anya: It's good to have you back.  
  
Tara: Well, one things for sure. Vampires are gonna be harder to slay now.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Tara: Once they see even death can't keep you down they'll run like hell and you'll be spending most of your time chasing them.  
  
Everyine smiles.  
  
Xander: Dawn's been living with me and Anya. We've been taking care of her.  
  
Buffy: Does dad know that I...  
  
Giles: No, we didn't know where to find him...  
  
Buffy: Oh well...  
  
Willow: Buffy, someone else does know though.  
  
Buffy: Angel...  
  
Willow: Yah...   
  
Suddenly, a ball of light shoots it's way though the magic box and hovers in the air.  
  
Buffy: Willow, take Dawn!  
  
Inside the ball of light is the first slayer.  
  
The First Slayer: Buffy....  
  
Willow: It's you!  
  
Buffy: It was you...  
  
The First Slayer: Death is your gift, Buffy...  
  
Buffy: Death is....  
  
The First Slayer: Your gift.... You have been given the gift of death.... You can cheat death 3 times in your life.  
  
Buffy: Why? Why me? Why not the other slayers?  
  
The First Slayer: You will learn more when you are ready....  
  
The first slayer vanishes inside the ball of light and is hovers away.  
  
Buffy: Wait!  
  
Buffy runs outside.  
  
Buffy: WAIT!  
  
Everyone walks outside.  
  
Giles: 3 times?  
  
Willow: Well, let's keep the last one for a rainy day.  
  
Dawn: Or not!  
  
Everyone holds hands and watches the light fly away.  
  
Buffy: I have to go.  
  
Dawn: Where?  
  
Buffy: LA, I have to tell him I'm back.  
  
Spike: Can't call him?  
  
Buffy: No, no, it has to be in person..... For some strange reason I feel like beating some guy up named Jamie Kellner right now.  
  
Spike: Hmm, meto.  
  
Giles: Meto, this is weird...  
  
Spike: I'll go with you.  
  
Buffy: Thanks.  
  
We zoom up from the sky and fade to black.  
  
Graeyard night.  
  
We slowly zoom in on Buffy's grave.  
  
Buffy: (voice over) I'll never leave any of you.  
  
We look at her headstone for around 5 seconds. We see a hand raise up out of the hole that buffy came from. We see someone dressed all in black raise up out of the hole. We slowly zoom up to his face and reveal.............. THE MASTER!  
  
The Master: This is weird...  
  
But, wait. Another figure raises up out of the ground and comes from behind The Master. It's.... VAMP-WILLOW!  
  
Evil-Willow: Very....  
  
Another figure comes up from the hole and comes from behind The Master. It's............ VAMP-XANDER!  
  
Vamp-Xander: I think we're gonna like it here...  
  
The End... For now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
